That which you cannot buy
by CT-321
Summary: A snippet of my own little fantasy story...
1. Chapter ?  Teaser

**That which you cannot Buy**

Ortemis surveyed the valley of Auchindoun. The Place was unrivaled in beauty. Perfect green grass collided with patches of soft pink flowers, Dew drops blanketing everything, giving the valley a silvery dream like quality. Ortemis looked out over a hazed orange sky, a timid sun peeping over a distant mountain range. She glanced sideways at her soon to be employed tools; a hand musket and a Broadsword, at rest by a chair. Judgment rapidly approached and she knew she could avoid fate no longer. Picking up her small arsenal she gave a frustrated sigh. She carefully holstered her weapons, broadsword loosely sheathed across her back and musket concealed under a thick brown coat.

The time was nigh

A lone raven perched itself atop a boulder flanking Ortemis. It's beady eyes darted around. No danger. Slowly, it tilted its head toward the sky and let out a shrill screech, It's sour call answered by one… then a million more. Ortemis knew her time had come, though what happened next was completely unanticipated. A column of the purest black erupted from a black Crow-filled sky, Scorching the very earth around it with an irreversible taint. Something of pure shadow emerged from the folds of the blacker-than-black. At first, it was a shadow, an illusion of the eye, darting from side to side, but as Ortemis looked more closely, she was able to define the of insect pincers, the sharp talons and the hunched body, encased in a robe blacker than the beam of darkness enveloping the figure. A low growl erupted from what appeared as the demons mouth. Ortemis did not hear words, But they bashed their way into her mind. A million tembling voices spoke in unison,

"Ortemis…" they groped at his flesh

"Khronos" she spat, as if to expel the filth the word held with it.

"Come with me.. I will take you now… I will make it painlessss… Step into the shadow"…

Ortemis felt her body convulse against her will, Jutting awkwardly toward the all-consuming dark energy. She stopped herself, will being greater than the abomination before her.

"If its me you want.." Thundered ortemis , with new found courage

"Yessss" Replied the suffering voices

Ortemis unsheathed her broadsword, now encased in glowing white fire, and leveled it toward the demonic figure.

"Well, you'll never take me alive!" She shouted.

She let out a howl of rage and swung.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Rhonin had always been different. Since his humble begging he had been unique. Flaming red hair and sharp features, he looked nothing like his mother, nor father. His father, a plump man around the age of 30 was a man with high expectations, not for his sons benefit, but for his own. He used Rhonin as a slave, tilling the fields, taking care of the animals with not even a room to live in. Instead, his dwelling was the barn, a rancid place that constantly gave off a less than pleasant odour. His clothes were made from rags and he owned nothing but the skin on his back. A deprived childhood was his, but thoughts of uprising, rebelling and escaping were not unheard of. The first time Rhonin tried to escape, his escapade was met with a riding crop and deprivation of food. The second time however, was far worse than anything he had ever encountered. 3 days alone in a trunk in the barn, with nothing but a few holes to breath through, a flask of water and nothing as sustenance. The boy came out of the trunk mal-nourished and paler than a ghost. Rhonin never tried to do anything out of place again. He almost met his end in that trunk and it was an experience he did not wish to be repeated. His mother on the other hand was a nice woman at heart, constantly restrained and forced into things by his father's threats and domineering nature. As an infant, Rhonin was taken care of by his mother with a kind heart and a purse full of gold. He was washed once a week, given handsome clothes and even taught to read and write, to a smaller extent. To Rhonin's misfortune however, his only mother died shortly after he reached the age of 9. Rhonin never found out why, instead, in a fit of rage on his fathers part, he was kicked out of the house and forced to live in the barn. That was the last time Rhonin ever ate a full meal, got a new coat, or looked at himself in the mirror.

Sesil, Rhonin's father did not take well to his wife's death. Soon after her passing, Sesil put his son to work as nothing more than a slave. On top of this, His father left regularly and returned to the farmstead with women Rhonin did not know, or care for. Normally they only stayed for 1 or 2 days… even a single night, but every time they left, Rhonin's father fell into fits of rage, throwing things at Rhonin and cursing, Sometimes saying things the boy did not know the meaning of, but he more or less knew were not positive comments. Rhonin always suffered when this happened, Being put to extra chores and given less and less to eat.

Rhonin never knew anything but the farm and his mother and father. Their residence was built a considerable way away from civilization. He never had a chance to play and laugh with other children, to sit in the sun and just talk about nothing. No, this was all so far away for the boy. Rhonin had only ever seen the "Floosies" his father picked up, and the occasionally messenger delivering parcels, letters and once even food. Every new face was strange, and sometimes Rhonin wondered if he's ever escape his little hell world. He hoped the day would come, Every day more than the last.

Rhonin finally reached the age of 14, and upon his birthday was granted a day free of chores, a large meal and by some sporadic act of incredible (For his _father_) Generosity, he received a small silver pendant, a coin that hung on a necklace. It shone in the sun like nothing he had every seen, the coin was completely smooth and round except for a few words in a foreign language engraved upon one of the coins faces. From what he understood, the coin read:

"_Spero dum spero"_

This was his only possession for months… Until something happened. Something he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rhonin peeled open his eyes. Outside it was still dark, time for his chores. The boy struggled out of his bed, pushing himself out of the barn door. '_I am Rhonin'_ he though to himself, _Rhonin, 'the farmer's son who sleeps with the hay and the pigs'._ He reached around a wooden post and felt around for the tin bucket kept there. His cold fingers made contact with the colder metallic surface. He closed his hands around it and began to pace carefully across the field toward the cow shed. There, he sat on a stool with three legs, one much shorter than the other, and milked his fathers cow until the bucket was so full he could hardly carry it. With the full bucket in his hand, He trudged back across the field to the farm house, stopping periodically to insure the safety of his semi-precious cargo. The farmhouse was more like a shed, a humble dwelling (Still superior to the barn) that housed his "Parents". Like any other morning, Rhonin begrudgingly trod toward the shoddily built structure. The only difference this time was the slender figure clad in a flourishing brown cloak , a silhouette created by the newly dawning sun. The figure stood tall, a long slender package in its hand wrapped in a cloak of sorts as to disguise its true identity. The figure faced the door silently, as if waiting for an unheard reply. Rhonin stared at the intimidating figure wondering weather he should introduce himself or go back to his barn and sleep in. He never got to make that decision. In one precise movement, the figure moved in a 90 degree angle to face the direction rhonin was standing. On instinct, Rhonin placed his bucket on the ground and strode to greet the newcomer at his parents door.

"Good morning sir" He politely said, with forced enthusiasm

A female voice replied to his query.

"Good morning to you too young man" Said the newly acquainted lady, with a hint of sarcasm, "Though you may be sorely mistaken in your observation". A smirk crept across her face as it was illuminated by the moving sun. Rhonin observed the woman's pale features. A face that appeared to match a 25 year olds met him. Soft features and rough brown hair, the lady's face was unblemished. Rhonin moved forward as not to stare at the clearly attractive woman.

"I'm… Sorry madam" He let out with a stutter, feeling his cheeks turn to a deep crimson

"It does not matter" replied the mysterious young woman, "Though if you are those who live within this shack of sorts, You would do well to let me in!" the lady exclaimed almost humorously.

"Miss, I don't live here. I sleep in the shed" Blurted Rhonin

"But are you not their son?"

"Yes but… I have slept in the barn for most of my life.."

"Oh dearey me… this was not planned" she mumbled, obviously not expecting Rhonin to hear.

Rhonin unclipped a key attached to his rope-belt and opened the door….

And he was met by his father, plump face as red as a tomato, first with rage, then with embarrassment.

"Son,… who is this?!" Exclaimed his father, emotions of mixed embarrassment and rage

"She was waiting here for you father" Replied Rhonin nervously

"SESIL! LEAVE THIS BOY ALONE!" a firm female voice yelled.

"Or… or… Ortemis?" Replied the red faced man

"Sesil, I see your small incompetent mind has managed to grasp my being. Yes Sesil, who else would appear at your doorstep at this time in the morning, other than your enslaved 'Son'!"

On this note, the lady barged through the door, Brown coat flourishing behind her. She strode majestically through the middle of the farmhouse, sitting at his parents dinner table.

"Please sit" said Ortemis , in a nicer tone

Sesil began to approach the chair

"NOT YOU IMBECILE! RHONIN!"

Rhonin was shocked at how timid his father appeared in front of this domineering figure. Never before had Rhonin seen his father intimidated. He was always the figure who told him to graze the sheep, or till the fields. This was a welcome change. Rhonin did as he was asked, and sat by the young woman.

"Now, Rhonin, my incompetent friend here has been downright mean to you, has he not?"

Rhonin received a hard glare from his father

"Well…. Yes… But… this is my father"

"Squat!" yelled Ortemis "Did you neglect even to tell the boy his heritage, his roots!"

Sesil, Rhonin's ex-father stared in disbelief

"I never thought the day would come…" he muttered in shock "But alas, it is here. Take me old hag for what I am worth, please have mercy on a forgotten soul".

" I refuse to allow something so tainted to live!" she exclaimed.

With one swift strike, her hand clasped around a handle emerging from the package, she withdrew the massive broadsword and slashed it across Rhonin's former fathers chest, almost slicing him in two.

"WAI…" Rhonin began, but he was already too late.

The now known lady grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"We must go now" she said calmly, almost completely shrugging off her murderous spree.

Rhonin simply stared and obeyed.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was wet. Cold and wet. 3 days had passed since that fateful day, his father murdered in cold blood and him whisked away from his home, to be cold and wet. Rhonin adjusted the cloak he had been given by the woman known as "Ortemis", the cloak that once encased the bloodied weapon used to kill his father. At least he was fed well, he thought. Unlike his father, the woman next to him showed no anger or hatred toward him. Instead, a sense of care and almost _motherly_ love was shown toward him. This was appreciated on his part, Rhonin not being used to an emotion shown to him other than hate or loathing. Rhonin was not completely stupid. Though he had had little to no education at all, he was still a sharp boy. Over the past 3 days, Rhonin had observed his "captor". He had come to a realization that his kidnapper was not normal. Everything she did was in an odd manner, things happened that should not have, and the first time she lit a fire to cook, Rhonin unintentionally observed her making a fire not with flint and tinder, though these were in reach, but her gloved hands. Banishing the thoughs from his mind, the boy trudged through the muddy landscape. A well-trodden path loomed ahead of him, what once may have been hard dirt but was now simply water and mud. As he sloshed across the path of sorts, he decided he would approach the figure. For the first time ever, Rhonin mustered up the courage to ask Ortemis something other than simple requests for water or food. Slowly, carefully, he fired his first timid question

"Excuse me.. Miss… Ortemis. Wh..what is going on?"

"What is going on my young companion is I am liberating you from the ties of a pig-faced guardian and a boxed-in world."

"Yes.." Rhonin understood "But why… I mean… why me?"

"Oh dear boy!" she exclaimed "Oh how naive you are! Come with me dear boy, there is much to learn and you of all people deserve and explanation".

With this, Rhonin followed the slim murderer to a log perched by the muddy road. He sat completely awkwardly, confused weather he should be angry or happy about this figure entering his life. As he sat, he felt oddly comfortable to be in the presence of her, as if she emitted a soothing aura. She began to talk.

"Rhonin. You are not normal. Weather you wish you were or not, such is not your decision. What you are Rhonin… is something others can only dream of being. You are involuntarily something greater than yourself, yet you posses a power completely raw and unfocused. Tell me boy, Do you know what a titan is?"

Rhonin, not sure how to take what he was hearing, replied with a confused frown. "Yes… I think I have. Before mother died." He said, opening to the lady like a book "In a fairy tale of sorts. A titan, like… a being of sorts…." He dragged on , unable to finish his sentence

"Yes boy, a titan. A being known to wield almost unimaginable power, each one unique to its own cause. Yes, you would do well to learn of these". She said, plunging Rhonin into even more confusion.

"Tell me boy!" Ortemis began once again. "Do you read?"

Rhonin replied this time a little more confidently

"Yes. Not well, but I could try".

"One such as you could pick up a modest art such as literacy in the blink of an eye my boy". She said once again, giving Rhonin an 'I know something you don't' smile. Ortemis withdrew a small leather bound book from her coat. It looked old. Very old.

"Read it" She said in her sharp accent. Rhonin placed his hands around the book. It _felt_ old. Not the leather itself, but as he grasped it he got a feeling it was old. Almost like a surge of energy through his body, except so subtle he could barely feel it. Trying not to seem perplexed by the book, he tucked it away in the inner pocket of his cloak, out of both sight and harms way.

"Now, as for where we are going. We are headed to the manor of a friend of mine. You will be staying there for a few months while I tie up some loose ends. He is a good man, and will educate you, and teach you in more than you imagined there was to know. In any case, this is in the future. For now we must trudge on through this cursed muddy weather. Now lad, Let us leave this place. The faster we move, the quicker we may move from this wet and into somewhere dryer."

Ortemis, Felling the conversation had come completely to an end, and also satisfied she had explained enough, vacated her makeshift chair and began to continue her trudge. Looking behind her to make sure her young companion had not become lost, she went hard at the path. "Just a few days" she mumbled to herself "just a few.."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
